Found in the Darkness
by BalletRat
Summary: ***Contains Spoilers for RotK*** Sequel to


Disclaimer: Still not mine! I'm just trying to get inside the character's heads!  
  
Author's notes: Okay, this is the sequel to "Sam's Lament", as requested by my very, VERY nice reviewers *Waves to reviewers* Thankies guys! You all made me feel so special! Okay, this will probably be as short as the last one, as I get writer's block very easily! Sorry! Okay, also, if I mess up on any information, I'm very sorry. I tend to leave some things out. Teehee! Anyway, go read and review! No flames please, unless you only want to have me laugh at you! This is still Sam's point of view! Sort of…  
  
WARNING: DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER UNLESS YOU HAVE READ The Return of the King! THIS WILL RUIN IT FOR YOU!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The sound of the whip cracking froze my heart, and I could not control the anger that welled up inside of me. Quick as a flash I was up the ladder, slashing at the disgusting Orc whose temper was as short as mine was at the moment. It stumbled, clumsily, before dropping out of sight through the trap- door, landing with a sickening thud. I dashed over to the poor, innocent creature who had been so savagely beaten, and was now huddled on the floor, barely alive. My breath caught in my throat when I saw who it was.  
  
It was Frodo; My poor master whom I was trying so hard to find. Here he was now, lying limp, like a battered animal.  
  
I awoke him softly, trying not to frighten or confuse him. He asked if he was dreaming, and I reassured him that he wasn't. He looked so helpless that I couldn't help but feel overly- protective, and hugged him close. We sat like that for a while; me cradling him like a child, and him drifting in and out of sleep. I had feared for him so terribly up until now. It only felt fair that we could both have a few seconds peace together, no matter how short a period that was.  
  
Pulling myself out of my reverie, I kissed his forehead to wake him up. 'Come! Wake up, Mr. Frodo!' I said to him.  
  
He sat up, wearily, and sighed. He asked where we were, and I explained everything to him. He told me that he remembered being knocked out, and then told me that the Orcs had stripped him of everything. He looked extremely despaired.  
  
It was then that I told him that I now bore the Ring, and that the Orcs hadn't taken that, though they had succeeded in taking everything else. At this news, he seemed to perk up considerably, and for a second I thought that everything was fine… until a horrible change over- took him.  
  
'Give it to me!' He screamed at me, looking not at all himself. I started terribly at his sudden change of character, and my heart quaked. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so strangely?  
  
'All right, Mr. Frodo,' I told him, slightly afraid, 'Here it is!' I handed the Ring to him now, somewhat reluctantly. A part of me really didn't feel like giving the Ring back to him, yet I knew I had to.  
  
He snatched the Ring away from me, and held it tightly in his hand, looking slightly crazed. A spasm of fear passed through me, but then wavered as his eyes slightly cleared, and he rubbed his face. The phase had passed, and he was himself again.  
  
He looked down at me and apologized, telling me that the Ring had taken him over for a second. I accepted his apology, and wiped the tears from my eyes. I, too, knew that the Ring had a horrible effect on people, and could not blame him for his behavior. I told him that I would always be there to help him, and that I would share the burden of the Ring with him, if he wanted, but he refused the offer. He said that I couldn't come between him and that doom. I understood him completely.  
  
Since I could not help with the Ring, I would at least help him to get out of this horrible place that we were in. I threw my cloak around his shoulders, and set out to find clothes, food, and weapons for him. I told him that I would be back soon, and that he was to wait right there for me until I returned.  
  
Climbing down the ladder, I stopped and looked back up to the trap- door. 'Thank Elbereth that I've found him,' I said silently. 'I don't know what I'd do without him.'  
  
The (crappy) End  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Eeeewww! I'm really not very proud of that! Wasn't it short?! I know that I did a different kind of perspective thingy than I did with the last one, but I was tired and didn't really feel like trying to think and talk exactly like Sam. I hope that this wasn't a total disappointment to the people who liked my last story and asked for a sequel! I really tried! Sorry for all the stuff I just kinda let slip out of the actual plot, but that chapter of the book was really long, and I didn't really feel like writing the whole thing out in Sam's view. Anyway, please review. I'll love you forever! 


End file.
